


Just Ask

by chaosandcookies



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, F/F, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kinktober Day 2, Light BDSM, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaosandcookies/pseuds/chaosandcookies
Summary: I just learned it was kinktober yesterday so i'm trying my best to catch up! Here's day 2's prompt; begging.This is much shorter than my usual fics but i'm trying to catch up so pls forgive me! These daily prompts will probably be on the shorter side but if anyone has any kinktober requests for certain characters or fandoms just ask me here or on my tumblr (chaos-and-cookies)!This is also my first wlw fic, lmk if i did a good job :) Enjoy!





	Just Ask

“I want to hear you say it.” she demanded, teasing you, her face only centimeters from your destination. So close you could feel her breath on your pussy.

“Please mistress, please I'll do anything you ask just please ah….” you whined and begged, struggling against your bonds. Your wrists and ankles tied to the bed posts and you were desperately lifting your hips up hungry for some friction.

“Please what….?” Satya asked as she trailed her fingers up and down your inner thighs knowing she was driving you crazy.

“Please eat my pussy mistress” you managed to whimper out, feeling too needy to feel embarrassed about the words that just slipped out of your lips.

“Of course, all you had to do was ask” she smirked as she placed a few last kisses on your inner thigh before moving to your aching, needy pussy. One long lick up your slit before little kitten licks flicking at your clit making you flinch and squirm. She began sucking at your clit making you squirm and pull at your bonds so much you were shaking the bed. Satya took that as a sign that you were close and inserted 2 fingers into your tight clenching hole, massaging your gspot making you moan so loud you thought the neighbors might hear.

“S...sa--M..Mistress I-I’m so close...ah...c-can i please…..ahhhh….” you tried your best to ask to cum between your pants and gasps. Your wrists were definitely going to have marks on them tomorrow from all of your struggling.

“Hmmmm...can you please what y/n?” Satya asked deviously, the vibrations from her lips speaking on your clit sending a wave of electricity through you, as well of a wave of panic due to how dangerously close you just were to coming without permission.

“P-please! Mistress can i cum please!!” you said with urgency in your voice trying your best to hold back.

“Mhmmm, cum for me y/n” Satya continued to moan against your clit as she fingered you knowing what it does to you. As soon as she gave permission you snapped and came hard with a loud moan, pulling on all of your restraints, arching your back, holding that position for several seconds before collapsing onto the bed exhausted and completely spent.

Satya rode out your orgasm with her fingers and pulled out of you once you collapsed on the bed. She took a moment to look at your exhausted body on the bed, breathy and glowing with sweat. She smiled before crawling on top of you, straddling your hips. “Ah ah ah, look at me y/n”. You looked up at her with tired eyes to see her hips hovering over your face and grinned as your hands traveled up her thighs, ghosting over her plump ass and holding her hips in place. Biting your lips as you looked at her dripping heat and then her lustful eyes as she spoke,

“I'm not done with you just yet.”


End file.
